Voltage regulation modules are used in computing devices to convert supply voltage to a lower voltage that is used by a processor such as a central processing unit, graphics processing unit, or system on chip. In voltage regulation modules for nonlinear circuits, a load line is used to define a relationship between current and voltage such that the supply voltage can be regulated in response to current demand. Load line regulation has been used to match power system delivery characteristics to the load such that voltages at the load stay within certain minimum and maximum voltages at all times of load operation.